The present invention is directed toward asset monitoring and, more particularly, toward a system and method for monitoring assets using a stand-alone asset monitoring system in conjunction with a process automation system.
An enterprise, such as an industrial plant, having a plurality of assets for performing a process typically has a process automation system for controlling the process and a plurality of “stand-alone” systems for monitoring the assets. In order to provide operating personnel with a single window for viewing information from both the process automation system and the stand-alone systems, the process automation system is often provided with interfaces for receiving information from the stand-alone system. For example, in a System 800xA™ process automation system available from the assignee of the present invention, standard asset monitors are provided for retrieving data from stand-alone systems. Each of these standard asset monitors is specifically developed for a particular stand-alone system and implements highly specific analysis algorithms to determine equipment status. Such customization is rather complicated and increases the costs for developing and maintaining standard asset monitors. These costs make standard asset monitors economically feasible only for those stand-alone systems that are widely used. As a result, standard asset monitors are typically not available for less widely used stand-alone systems.
Based on the foregoing, there exists a need in the art for a simplified system and method for monitoring assets using a stand-alone asset monitoring system in conjunction with a process automation system. The present invention is directed to such a system and method.